fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Acts:Proper Blocking Act
Administrators are granted the right to block or ban users as they see fit, so long as it coincides with good reason. The purpose of this act is to define the proper protocol for certain blocks in relation to crimes. Proper Block Guidelines As these are guidelines, this protocol does not need to be followed exactly. However, it is recommended for administrators to do so anyway, as the site receives very few attacks in comparison to other wikis and should not abuse higher block levels for lower-class vandals. General *Vandals who have contributed nothing useful to the site and have not been communicated with may have their talk page and user page deleted. If the vandal is a user, their pages may be protected indefinitely at the choice of the one carrying out the ban. If the vandal is AWK (A Wikia Contributor/Unsigned account/IP username), these pages may be deleted, though not protected as IPs can change. Users *Users who are confirmed to be vandals that hop from wiki to wiki may be blocked indefinitely and reported to Wikia staff for global deactivation. *Users who have come up on the site to vandalize should be given gradual blocks beginning at one week, depending on the amount of vandalism done and the reactions. Good faith is to be kept during the first offense. **This can be placed aside in favor of the Anti-Speddos Act, which trumps this protocol. *Personal attackers on users may be banned indefinitely with a 3 of 5 approval rate from administrators. These attacks are not permitted in Wikia's Terms of Use and should be reported to Wikia staff for global deactivation if this behavior continues. **Indefinite banning may be done instantly with sufficient proof under the Anti-Speddos Act, which trumps this protocol. *Assume good faith for users who have shown capability and willingness of contributing to the site. Blocks should remain few and light unless the situation changes. **Please keep note of the Anti-Speddos Act when dealing with new users of this kind, as some sockpuppets including the original Speddos was known for being a first responder to his own alternate vandal accounts. Sockpuppets Malicious sockpuppets and meatpuppets, as well as those used to bypass blocks, are forbidden on the site and by the Terms of Use and Wikia policy. "Joke sockpuppets" or alternate accounts used for roleplay purposes are to have their instances and main account mentioned to a bureaucrat as soon as possible, though do note that the use of these are highly discouraged in the first place. This only applies to pre-existing alternate accounts; any others that have been created on the wiki or after joining the wiki are not allowed. Please refer to the Anti-Speddos Act on more of how to deal with sockpuppetry. Unsigned accounts *While good faith is to be kept with unsigned accounts, blocks may begin as early as the first offense for up to three days with a written warning and explanation on the IP's talk page. *If vandalism continues after first offense, the IP may be blocked for a larger period of time. Blocks lasting longer than a year are not recommended as IPs change frequently. *Unsigned accounts are to be checked with an IP locator program and compared to other users or previous vandals if a similarity is found, as per the Anti-Speddos Act. If anything is found, the IP may be blocked for larger periods of time than one year and a range block may be placed by HankGuideDude, Waddle D33, or Ludicrine. **Depending on the severity of the crime(s), the IP may be banned indefinitely and reported to Wikia staff for global deactivation. *After one year, vandal IPs of "minor offenses" and those who have shown no persistence in returning to vandalize may be unblocked to reduce clutter. Should they return, more permanent blocks will be put in place and may be kept. Bots/Non-users *Advertising bots may be banned indefinitely upon arrival, as their existence on the site does not correspond with the Terms of Use. They may be reported to Wikia staff for global deactivation if they appear to be editing on multiple other wikis.